


In This World

by Cupcakesforroses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Setting, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakesforroses/pseuds/Cupcakesforroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world so different from anything I had ever known I'd find a place to call my home. In this world so big and unknown I'd find someone to call me their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This World

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really plan this story out, except for various plot landmarks. That being said this will be as much of a surprise for you guys as it will be for me.  
> * Also I'm still new to Ao3 and I can't figure out how to Italicize so hopefully i'll come back to fix certain things once I do.

In The Beginning - In the End 

They always say don't go into the light, it's a cliché that's been beaten to death. But, what do you do when the light charges like a raging bull.  
My ears where ringing and despite the fact that I was immobile my view was spinning. I know there must have been pain when car struck me but the shock had made me numb.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the sky cloudy and heavy with rain. Wasn't it sunny just now? I thought and I felt as my vision began to blur. I felt as my consciousness which had once held me in a tight warm embrace began to loosen its grip leaving me feeling weightless and alone. I closed my eyes for what felt like the last time, and I was gone.

.  
.  
.

I was lost in a darkness so profound I would've forgotten who I was if I had stayed long enough. But like a hound the light sought me out and once again it came raging towards me and in seconds I was bathed in it. And it remained there above me spreading its soft glow all through the far reaches of the abyss that once was. I took comfort in it, I felt warm, I felt safe and then I heard it. Voices calling my name, voices I had never heard before. They grew louder till my ears were ringing, just the same the light grew brighter till in one final burst it blinded me.

" EREN!"

That voice so raw with pain and loss it reached me and I felt pain as my lungs drew in air . I was breathing.  
When I opened my eyes it was blurry, I felt a wetness on my skin but, couldn't move to find out what it was. Where am I?

My vision began to focus and out of the contorted world what I saw was a girl who couldn’t have be any older than sixteen, eyes brimmed with tears hands shaking. Was she calling me?  
Was she crying for me ?

Who are you ? I wanted to ask but my lips refused to move. And then I felt as the air was knocked out of me again as she engulfed me in an embrace. She was sobbing " Eren thank god I thought I'd lost you !" Strange she knows my name. Her sobs vibrated through me and I felt as my body my lungs swelled with air, the pounding in my head subsided, the fire in my throat began to fade and even my body felt lighter. I licked my lips and swallowed  
"Excuse me? Who are you?" I felt her body stiffen " Have we met before?" I continued and I felt as she drew back, her gaze held mine "Eren ? What are you saying?" It was then that I registered the fact that she'd been speaking in German, which was odd I was in England. Wasn't I? I tried to push myself up expecting to feel grainy pavement under my palms but I realized that the ground was just well dirt, there wasn't a road or pavement just dirt. I looked around and I was surrounded by faces, dirty, worn, and unfamiliar.  
It was an odd feeling that crept into me, I felt like a child who'd lost his mom.  
On a different level I suppose I was." Where am I? Sorry do I know you?" This time I responded in German, her reaction was immediate, she recoiled.  
“Eren ?” Her eyes looked for answers but that was something I couldn't give. This was not my home, this was the unfamiliar. What the hell was happening? Who were these people? I felt my stomach clench and my heart was pulsing loudly in my head. I looked at the sky and all I saw was blue, the sky completely unobstructed, no buildings in sight, anywhere. Oh God .  
And then the earth shook and a scream so inhuman filled the air. Something was coming. 

“Oi ! Brat if you're alive get we need to go!” The man’s voice cut through me, it was deep and sharp, a voice that demanded obedience.  
And then the girl was hugging me again so I couldn’t see the man that had spoken.  
“Something’s wrong " she yelled . And as those words slipped from her mouth I felt my heart freeze, something was wrong, something had gone wrong. I had been on my way to the hospital, I’d crossed the street but a car had swerved into me, I had been in an accident. How was this possible?  
The earth shook violently once more and a blast could be heard from afar.  
“Whatever it is we'll figure it out when we get back to base. We need to go, Now!”  
A hand took hold of my arm pulling me away from the girl, it was abrupt, too quick. Especially with my mind already racing, the world began to lose its vibrancy and it wasn’t long before I began to fade.  
My last thought was, Is this heaven or hell?


End file.
